


Goal

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 摘要：Fernando 和Sergio一起庆祝9个月来Fernando为西班牙进的第一个球。欢呼\(^o^)/~！





	Goal

**Author's Note:**

> 1.writer：winter_stars1  
> 2.i am translate into chinese.

Fernando进球了。在Sergio面前它的发生就如慢镜头一般，就像它常常发生的那样。他看到Valero传的球越过Fernando，Fernando突然摆脱防守，运球冲向守门员，瞬间射门，摔倒在地目送皮球入网。Sergio看到Fernando趴在草地上，洋洋得意地扬起手臂庆祝。

他也看到了他的队友们跑向Fernando，轻拍Fernando的后背并向他表示祝贺。Sergio坐在板凳上看着他们，他的手臂在颤抖，渴望成为把Fernando紧紧拉入怀中的一员。只是他碰巧被替换下10分钟后， Fernando为西班牙打入在九个月来的第一个球。九个月啊！

Iker坐在板凳上嘲笑他。“我会把你的庆祝捎给他的，Sergie”，他说完便脱下训练背心，露出里面绿色的守门员主场球衣。

“谢谢。”Sergio喃喃地说。也只好这样了。等到比赛结束他会告诉Fernando他多么以他为傲。

**

比赛即将结束。Sergio站在场地边等着那可能发生的时刻，但Fernando被一位拿着麦克风的女士截住了。他慢慢挪步回到更衣室，欢乐的情绪溢于言表。评论家会说点什么？4比0足够好了么？

他给通往更衣室走廊边守候的球迷们签了一些照片。一个美国女孩子还用带口音的西班牙语问Sergio能否娶她。这句西班牙语她肯定记着好几个小时了。Sergio笑着说“谢谢”。他用西班牙语回答她：“但亲爱的，你不会想要嫁给我的。”她一时糊涂，Sergio听到女孩的伙伴欢乐的尖叫起来。

还有些队员逗留在更衣室，但大部分人正准备离开。Sergio磨磨蹭蹭地洗着澡，故意拖着时间等大家离开更衣室。当他洗完澡出来，浴巾围在腰间，头发垂在肩膀上，更衣室已空无一人。只剩下某个前锋一人坐在板凳上，脱着鞋子。

Fernando咧嘴笑着对Sergio说，“我就知道你会等我。”

Sergio轻声哼哼了一会儿，他不知道该怎么做，他不知道Fernando想要做什么。他知道的就是，这些天来，他不能像他俩过去那样简单拥抱他。

“好球啊，Fer.”

“是啊，不错。多亏Valero给我传球。”

“拜托，那真的很棒！”

他们俩相互笑着。Sergio瞥向Fernando，目光在他的胸膛上逗留。友好的气氛渐渐暧昧起来，在Sergio深呼一口气投以他骄傲的目光之前，他发现自己被挤到墙上，他的嘴唇突然被Fernando的紧紧占据着。

“宝贝，”Sergio喘着气，当Fernando的一只手滑到他的浴巾里面，他的声音颤抖起来，“我们没时间了。”

Fernando哼吟，“嗯，我知道。”他们继续拥吻着。Fernando的手指现在抓着Sergio湿漉漉的头发，Sergio则爱！抚着Fernando结实、平滑的肌肉。

这不是他们在这次国家队集合第一次跨过友情的底线。他们开始都带着明显的意图，像往常一样，他们和其他队员在Fernando的房间里观看指环王马拉松连场播放，Sergio发现最后就他和Fernando在一起。借着电视发散出来闪烁的光，Fernando渴望地看着Sergio，低声地说，“过来。”于是他们忘却了他们在酒店房间外过着的凡人生活，在这天地里忘情地做爱。电影在他们背后无动于衷地播放着，角色们的台词淹没在他们耳鬓厮磨的呻！吟和淫词！秽语！中。

现在这事总是由Fernando来挑起的。已有家室的Fernando，已为人父的Fernando，有时候会因为跟Sergio偷偷摸摸的行为感到内疚而表现得心烦意乱。在这不寻常的时机，Fernando的内疚战胜了他的欲！望，可他还是无法拒绝Sergio。不碰则已，一碰就如通常那样干柴烈火般激情燃烧地做！爱，连续几天停不下来。Fernando永远无法拒绝Sergio太久。

Fernando的矛盾只是过场仪式，他们都了解的。他们之间有一种心灵相通，他们经常发现在同一时间里渴求对方的身体。Fernando给出口头应允或者提前做出举动，从那时起，他们的一切处于平等：他们的欲望，他们的爱恋，他们沉迷的程度。

现在，Fernando对Sergio露出一个狡黠咧嘴的笑容，闲步走入淋浴喷头，边走边掀开球衣从头把它扯下来，“等会儿在大巴士上见。”他扭过肩膀说，“给我占个座。”

Sergio看着他离开。他在那里站了一会儿，品味Fernando舌上功能饮料带有的独特味道，直到亲近Fernando引起的身体热度慢慢降温。他迅速穿戴，然后离开，沿途停下来签了些名。他终于找到了巴士，却迎来每个人的对他嘲笑和抱怨声。

“喂，Sergio，你在里面干什么呢？”

“到齐了么？” Del Bosque看到Sergio在后面坐下来以后喊道。

“没有，”Xabi坐在Sergio的对面位置回答道，“Fernando还没来。”

一些人在窃笑，更多的人转过头对着Sergio别有意味地傻笑，Sergio无辜地耸耸肩。

当Fernando终于在10分钟后姗姗而来，遭遇集体奉上的嘘声和怪笑。他依旧低着头，满脸通红地沿道走进大巴士。他挤进Sergio旁边的空着座位，小声地问“你跟他们说了什么？”

“什么都没说！”Sergio反驳道。“都是他的错！”他说着，大拇指戳向Xabi的位置。

Xabi紧握拳头表示抗议。“嘿，我只是说了你落在Sergio的后面，是他们思想不纯洁，想歪了。”

“放轻松，Nando,”Sergio低声道，“他们只是起哄，他们什么都不懂。就Xabi而已。”

Fernando叹息，半身倚靠着在他嘴角印下亲吻的Sergio。

回酒店的路程有些长，Sergio和Fernando越来越忍不住感觉到焦躁不安，越来越无法老老实实坐着不触碰对方。Fernando的手在Sergio的衬衫边缘下摸索，而Sergio的手则抓着Fernando的大腿内侧。幸运的是他们的座位在巴士的最后，Sergio真是天才。

酒店的门口像如往常一样围着大批球迷，Fernando低着头径直走过他们。那里传出一首大合唱，“FUCK YOU, TORRES, FUCK YOU, TORRES.”是失意苦涩的美国球迷？还是刻薄恶毒的利物浦球迷？无论他们是谁，他们惹得Sergio热血沸腾，他只想要他们都闭嘴。他攥紧拳头，跟随Fernando进入酒店，不像他往常那样停下来对着摄像机微笑。

“去你房间？”当电梯里只有他们俩的时候，Fernando微笑问他道。

“行。”Sergio低语道。

当他们都顺利回到安静的酒店房间，Fernando伸手拉住Sergio，挤进他怀里，两人温柔地拥抱在一起。

“怎么了？”Fernando问道，然后在Sergio焦糖色的脖颈上留下无数的亲吻。

“没事。”

“Sergio。”

“我厌恶人们像楼下那些球迷干的那些蠢事。我厌恶，Nando，我真他妈地厌恶这些。”他倾吐道。

Fernando撤回身体，“什么蠢事？”

“你知道的，那合唱！”在Fernando空洞的神情下，Sergio操着一口糟糕的美音重复着合唱的内容。

“噢，”Fernando说道，“噢，Serge。”他微笑着，“这真的让你恼怒了？”

“是的，它真的激怒我了，这就是狗屎。”

“嗯，我几乎没注意到。”

“得了吧。”

“不，说真的。这……”他现在微微有些脸红。“在英国到处都是。我个人最喜欢还是‘多么浪费钱’这首合唱。”

Sergio感到心疼，但Fernando只是短促一笑。“嘿，我知道你明白的，皇家马德里球员诸如此类。没事的，我意料到的。”他拉过Sergio臀部更靠近他的，唇舌交缠。“好了，高兴点，我们在这不是为了闷闷不乐的。”

Sergio呻吟着，让Fernando不住地亲吻他。

“我来还是你来？”Fernando低语道。

Sergio推着Fernando交缠行进直到两人都后退倒在双人床上。他抽出双手一上一下套弄着身下男孩的兴奋，让他胸前蕾珠挺立，扯下他的衣衫。他移动平躺在Fernando的上面。他埋脸在他的颈脖里，啃噬轻吻他甜蜜的肤肌。“你来，已经好长时间没做了。”

Fernando嬉笑，“整整三个月了。”他翻身压倒Sergio，用力撕扯脱掉Sergio的衣衫。

“你一直数着日子？”

“啊，不是。上次是我生日，记得……”

“嗯，”Sergio呻吟着，狠狠地吸吮着Fernando，挪着身子躺在他的身下，“那天晚上可不容易遗忘。”

“我也是。”Fernando沉浸在与Sergio的唇舌交缠中，好一段时间他们都保持着动作不变，只有在激烈交欢间隙，在Fernando重新吻上他的唇之前，会撤回距离，凝视着Sergio眼睛的几分钟里才会稍作停顿。

“你有……”

“有，在抽屉里。”

他的舌还在Sergio的口腔里追逐交缠，Fernando伸出手毫无意识地在床头柜的抽屉里摸索着。当他的手指缠握着润滑剂和安全套，他把手抽回。然后翻转Sergio的身体，腹部紧贴在床单上，他一把用力扯下Sergio的短裤和内裤，也同样扯走自己的。

Sergio向后伸手，用一只手勾住Fernando的脖子，拖着他低下身子，这样他就可以斜着身躯亲吻Fernando。，当他感觉冰凉的手指在他的后庭戳刺，之后一路深入滑进肉穴的时候，他的呻吟全数收进Fernando的嘴唇。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯嗯..还行，就是…好的。”

“好的？”

“好的，我准备好了。”Sergio气喘吁吁。

Fernando咧嘴笑，又加入其它手指，“你这里太紧……”

“都三个月了，Fer，Shit，哦，上帝啊，哦上帝啊，快点！”他猛然弓背推拒Fernando的手。

Fernando抽走他的手，卷起一个安全套套上。他瞧了Sergio一眼，他深色的头发披散在枕头上，他几近黑色的双眼低垂着眼睑回望Fernando，他的胸膛随着他短促，无规则的呼吸而波动起伏。Fernando觉得是时候了。他立定在Sergio之上，在他的后庭迅猛进入，激烈抽插运动。他喉咙里发出低吟，直到他感觉到Sergio伸手抓住自己的臀部，刺激他狠狠地刺入。

当Fernando抽离再凶狠地刺回去的时候，Sergio泄露出一声尖叫。“哦，亲爱的！”

“还行吗？”Fernando喘着气问。

“Fuck，Fuck，当然！”

Fernando在Sergio身后来回抽送，还不忘紧紧搂住他，把一枚枚亲吻印在他的肩胛骨上。他凶狠地冲击着Sergio的前列腺，两人都同时发出满足的呻吟声来。

Sergio的双手因为激烈的撞击而剧烈地颤抖，当Fernando用肿胀的火热代替手冲击他的后穴，他发出一声濒临窒息时候那种猛烈的呻吟声。在Fernando的身下，Sergio被进入时候不可抑制大声尖叫，抽出时候的无骨般瘫软，引得Fernando在抽出之前，先沉醉地狠狠地贯穿Sergio的内壁好一段时间，把Sergio的双腿折起来，狠劲地抽送，满室是毫无章法，旖旎的淫欲呻吟。

过了好一会儿，Fernando抽出身体，摘走安全套，低下身子紧拥着Sergio，两人满足而安静地对视笑着。

“上帝，我爱死国际比赛日了！”Sergio心满意足地说，他移动身体把Fernando搂得更紧，不留一丝缝隙，用他坚实的臂膀包裹着Fernando香汗淋漓的腰身。两人懒洋洋地相互亲吻着对方好几分钟，然后才分开点距离，浏览两人身上粘糊糊的痕迹，“我们应该清洗清洗了。”

当他们干净清爽地从浴室出来，弄脏的床单衣服已经全数丢弃到洗衣篮里，两人蜷缩交缠在电视前的地板上，Fernando的头枕在Sergio的胸膛上，他们的双脚相互缠绕着。

“嘿，你知道吗，”Fernando带着困倦的声音，“踢完委内瑞拉的比赛之后，我们俩会生活在同一个城市直到七月呢。”

“嗯。”Sergio笑了，“你认为Ollala会介意么，如果你有一半时间跟我在一起？”

Fernando开心地笑了。他忍不住想，没有比这更完美的假期了。

End


End file.
